Ace: Fox's Rebellion
by ZephyrtheRougeDragon
Summary: When the United Citizens was created to prevent more world wars from happening, everyone thought it was a great idea all except Zio who staged an rebellion. He recruited his friends from the other islands' squadrons. But is this enough to overthrow the idea of an world alliance? and who betrayed all of them?


Ace: Fox's Rebellion

Chapter 1: Sparks

"Spade what are you doing?" Dawn asked as Spade smiled at her "What I should have down, years ago." He replied and raised his pistol at Dawn's face and shot her. She was dead in an instant as the fire raged on at the HQ. Everyone was evacuating the port and Spade stares at Dawn and smiles again before throwing the pistol into the water and climbed into his plane. He took off and the HQ had fell causing smoke to rise into the atmosphere as he radioed in his allies "Crescent city has fallen." He smiled. "Excellent." A voice replied, this was Zio the leader of this rebellion. They're known as the Fox squadron, a group of freedom fighters who wants to separate themselves from the cursed cities. "Have the others destroy the other cities?" Spade asked and then suddenly black planes started showing up behind him. "Hold that thought." He stated and he turned to meet the enemy. It was the Claw squadron, the leader was Zephyr who is a wingless dragon. His teammates were Blaze and Kaidra. Just as Blaze and Kaidra was opening fire at Spade, he dodged their attacks and shot missiles at them. Both of them have been shot down, minutes later and that leaves Zephyr who was behind him shooting. He tried to shake him off but Zephyr was fast on his heels and Spade frowned. He returned to Crescent city and flew over the burned HQ. Zephyr was approaching fast and he shot missiles at him. Spade saw this coming and turned left, avoiding the missiles as he continued to shake him off. "No good." Spade thought with a groaned "There's no way I can shake this guy off!" "Consider surrendering, Spade!" Zephyr yelled at Spade who growled in protest "never!" He somersaulted and charged at Zephyr. Both of them shot a volley of missiles at each other but they all miss as Zephyr and Spade passed each other. "Stand down, Zephyr." Amsu said suddenly and this made Zephyr unhappy. He sighed and zoomed up to Spade who grinned at him. But Zephyr pointed at him and sliced his throat. Spade laughed at Zephyr's response and zoomed off to meet his other teammates.

"Now what, Zio?" Spade asked, looking over at his food. Zio ate in silence but every once in a while, he looked up to see if anyone was spying on them. Once, he captured at least five spies lurking around their surroundings. They were in the port of the Aitutaki Island where Zio made his first rebellion against the rotten islands. Spade thinks that the rebellion was for the retaliation of the United Citizens as he stated before, "He hated allies and only admires his own teammates." But that had him thinking, "Why us?" Spade thought, "If he hated the Black horizon, Chaos Leafs and the others, all except for the Aitutaki. Couldn't he riot with the yellow squadron?" But Zio smiled and as if hearing Spade's thoughts, spoke "I couldn't riot with the yellow squadron because they too supported the United Citizen Alliance. Only I hated it. That's why I had you and five other foxes retaliate against the alliance. This rebellion was to show the world that the united citizen was a big mistake." "But the consequences are ultimate, if we fail in our mission." Said Silvia as she appeared out of the bushes. "True." Zio said. "And I am responsible for this action." Then he changed the subject as he brought out the world map he stole from Sparky who probably flew over to Crescent city to discuss the problem.

"We attacked the HQ's and burned them to the ground." Zio stated. "Now all we have to do is eliminate the islands altogether." "How on earth are we going to do that?" Spade asked and Zio looked up from the map and smiled to Spade "Easy, we start attacking the Aitutaki port. I believed this is where the alliance gets their supplies." "So if we manage to capture this." Silvia trailed off, staring at Zio who replied "Then we can cut off the flow towards the alliance. Quickly, get to your planes." Zio and the other two stood up and went to their planes. "But I have a question." Silvia said, "Where should we attack?" Zio sighed and said "Attack anywhere. Just leave nothing behind and cut off the flow." "That's it?" Spade interrupted and Zio said "yes." "Alright!" Spade and Silvia yelled. The planes took off once again but this time their target is the Aitutaki port.

"There it is!" Spade said as they flew over the Aitutaki port. "Now let's destroy it." Zio said and ordered a bomb drop. Spade and Silvia dropped their bombs over the port sending mayhem everywhere. The damage was devastating, the boats were either damaged or sunk. The ports were full of holes and the houses that live near the ocean waters were torn down. "We have done our job here." Said Zio, turning his plane left as his squadron left the port. "Where do we go now?" "Cyrus is staging an uprising. With the decreased of supplies and food, the United Citizens will starved into surrendering." "I hope so." Silvia said. But Silvia turned her head towards Spade and grinned as Spade said nothing and thoughts swirled his head "Why was Silvia grinning? Is she planning something?" But he decided to let this past as they arrived on open waters.

Chapter 2: Cyrus' revolt

The planes all pasted him as Cyrus laughed and began to fire missiles at the back of him sending several at the water below. This was Cyrus' revolt in Lanzarote Island as he was following Zio's orders to take over the island's port where the supplies are being sent by ships. Lanzarote island is home of the Blood Jets which was led by Azul the otter. Azul and his squadron were trying to bring down Cyrus and successfully send the supplies over the United Citizens. But things weren't according to plan as Cyrus was able to suck two ships before they leave the dock. Right now, they're above Lanzarote Island's port, the aqua squadron are trying to escort the remaining ships over to Crescent city and Aitutaki port where the last raid was held. Cyrus is a water fox who reigns from the Lanzarote Island. She is proud and stubborn. She also follows orders and executes them smoothly.

"Give up, Cyrus!" shouted Azul as Cyrus gave a small smile at Cyrus before sending him missiles. Azul dodged the attack and return fire at Cyrus who turned tail and flew away. The Aqua squadron gave chase, following Cyrus at open sea away from the ports and Su shouted "We must return back!" But he was shot down by Cyrus. "I don't think we can chase Cyrus out at sea. Look at where she took us!" Shouted Arno and Azul nodded, "Right. We must turn back." "You guys aren't going anyway." Cyrus interrupted as she opened fired on another ship sending that to the waters. "You are staying here and fight against me." Then she taunted "Or are you chickens?" "We are not chickens!" Azul angrily said and flew over to her. "Azul! Control your anger, Cyrus is just toying you!" Arno said then sighed, "Yet again, he's not listening at all."

He caught up to Azul and fired his missiles at Cyrus who dodged them as Azul trailed behind her. Cyrus smiled "Now this is getting fun." "Die, Water fox!" Arno said, flying next to Azul as they fired missile after missile at Cyrus. "Keep up the pressure!" Azul shouted as he glanced to the right and saw the ships already out at seas. "Looks like the ships are being sent out. I'll have to make this quick." Cyrus thought. She flew in front of Azul and Arno, dodging all the missiles they sent and fired back. Both planes disperse and they tried to regroup again, firing back at Cyrus. But they noticed that she was gone. "Drat!" Arno shouted, slamming his stick. "Well, she's nowhere to be seen. We must get back at escorting the remaining ships towards the Aitutaki Island." The two planes flew away and passed the ships. Up close, they noticed that the ships were big and black. Smoke was coming out from the air vents behind. The captain was piloting the ship in front and there are hooks connecting the ships to one another. "It's too boring. Where's Cyrus." Arno asked and Azul shrugged.

Meanwhile at Lanzarote Island, Cyrus was stationed at the nearby island which was off the coast of the main island. She was out of her plane doing some stretches. When suddenly, Zio, Silvia and Spade arrived and landed on the island next to her. "So what's next?" Cyrus asked, smirking. "I've failed to destroy the ships." "Don't worry about the ships." Zio smiled "They were already taken care of." "What do you mean?" Startled Spade as Silvia laughed. Zio turned to Spade and grinned but said no words. "We'll rest here for today." Zio started, unrolling his sleeping back. "We should get some sleep." "right." Everyone else said and lay down on the soft grass. "Hey Zio." Asked Cyrus as Zio gave an "hmm?" "Why don't you sleep on the soft grass?" "I rather not." "Why?" "Because I don't want to." And Spade laughed as both of them turned to Spade and asked "What's so funny?" "The way you guys are arguing is funny." Spade stated but Zio sighed happily and rolled his sleeping bag "Fine. I will." He said and lay down on the grass. "Wow. This is comfy." Zio concluded.

Around midnight, where the ocean stood still, an unexpected visitor dropped by the isolated island to see how the three foxes is doing. The visitor was a red fox, who has a quick temper and like Cyrus he's proud and stubborn. The red fox stayed at the island until morning when the four of them woke with a start and stare at the red fox that waved back. Startled, Zio grabbed his pistol and aimed it at the red fox shouting "Who are you!?" "Isn't it obvious?" The red fox said, "I'm one of you guys. I started a revolt back at Inferno Island. Destroy their bombs and equipment when no one else was looking. Phoenix was looking for me." "Excellent." Zio sighed as he lower his pistol "But don't scare us like that again." And the red fox smiled. "The name's Blitz. I'm lightning fast and fast reactions." "You're like Zephyr. He's also quick on his feet." Spade smiled and Blitz smiled also, and then turned to Zio "Now what? We've destroy all of their extra supplies, equipment and food. We've practically starved them to death!" "Now we destroy the heart of the United Citizens." "Which is?" Asked Cyrus and Zio turned to him and smiled "Crescent city. Black horizon." "You mean that large building next to the HQ?" Spade asked suddenly as Zio nodded slowly. Spade cursed silently, "No wonder I missed it. It was camouflaged into the background." "Tomorrow we attack it. Expect the nine islands to join forces against us." Zio said and Silvia nodded, patting her secret place. Spade looked down there "What does she have in there?" He wonders. But that wasn't important to him, what's important is the downfall of the United Citizens.

At the strike of down, the fox squadron was flying towards Crescent city where the United Citizen building was held. Zio ordered and mass destruction upon their arrival which will leads to the downfall of the alliance. Spade was overexcited, nearly tilting his plane everywhere. They were maintaining a W formation with Zio at the front followed by Silvia and Spade and lastly, Cyrus and Blitz taking the back. "It's getting boring here." Spade complained and Silvia laughed "Well, don't look anywhere else besides our objective. You wouldn't want to be shot down, already." Silvia smirked. Something about that smile makes Spade uneasy it was as if Silvia was going to defect to the opponent's side of this rebellion war. Reading Spade's thoughts, Zio yelled at Spade "Eyes forward. We're approaching Crescent city." "Great." Silvia smirking again, "Time to party." "Split up!" Blitz shouted as they reach the shores. They were met by the United Citizens which was composed of nine islands' fighters into one. "Spade! You shall die!" Shouted Zephyr as his squadron tailed Spade again. "Oh come on!" Spade yelled and tried to shake them off. Silva was followed by her own squadron, the Nightshades. Blitz cursed silently as he noticed his old friends started open fire at him.

"Someone get the Claw squadron off of me!" Spade said as volleys of missiles started firing at him. He dodged most of them and tried to return fire but Blaze intercepted him and fired at Spade's plane. Smoke was coming out of his engine as he looked back and saw Zephyr and Blaze again at his tail. Silvia tried to help out Spade, but her own daughter, Eevexa rammed into her causing her to go off-course and left Spade behind with two enemies. Spade had enough of this and turned around. He fought the Claw squadron head on, opening fire at the two as the Claw squadron opened fired at them. Neither backed down and as soon as they passed each other, Blaze was shot down. Zephyr growled angrily and flew at Spade. But Blitz anticipated Zephyr's move and sacrificed himself by ramming into Zephyr. Both planes fell. "Blitz!" Spade yelled.

"Don't worry about him, focus on the mission!" Silvia said as she was tailed by Eevexa. "So you want to play huh?" She asked and Eevexa fired missile at her own mom. Silvia dodged it and tilted her plane upwards onto the clouds above, Eevexa followed. Spade sighed, now that the claw squadron is wiped out, he advanced towards the United Citizens. Suddenly, Amsu fired at Spade causing Spade's third engine to backfire. He was losing altitude but he had to get there fast. Zio noticed that Amsu was firing at Spade and tried to intercept. But Amsu had her eyes glue at Spade and flanked left and right, trying to get Zio off her vision. But Zio wouldn't budge. Angered, she rammed at Zio but Zio dodged the attack and let her plane explode at a nearby building. "That's the last we'll see her." Zio smiled and Spade nodded. They zoomed off towards the united citizen HQ and prepared to plant their bomb there.

As they arrived at the HQ, Zio flew away letting Spade get into the entrance by himself. The entrance was small and could only fit one plane. "Go ahead, Spade." Zio said as he drifted away from Spade's vision. Spade entered the darkness and he turned on his headlights at the front of his plane. He skid to a halt and jumped out. Spade awed at his surroundings. The surroundings were colorful like a rainbow. He noticed he was in an empty garage  
which was surrounded by brown pillars. Off to the side, there was an elevator. He went to a nearby elevator and grabbed the electrical board. From there, he cut off the red, blue and green wiring that supports the elevator and the electric lights overhead. Spade smiled, he was glad he took electrician classes before becoming a pilot. As he went towards the heart of the HQ, he was suddenly grabbed by black hands.

Chapter 3: Captured

"Well, well, well…" Said a voice, "What do we have here?" "Come on out, coward! Show yourself!" Spade yelled and his blindfolds were taken away. He took a second to look around. He was in a prison cell and what's even worst; he's stuck in a chair. Ahead of him was an old familiar face as it walked into the light, Spade recognized that face. "Silvia!" He spat, "how could you!?" But Silvia smiled and walked around Spade "I had a difficult life, Spade." She said, "I had to do what I am told." "Then who sent you?" Spade asked and then looked around once more. "Where's Zio?" "Dead." Silvia smiled and patted her secret weapon once again. "Alright what are you hiding in there?" Spade angrily said, but Silvia said nothing as she grinned at Spade. "You know. It wasn't my goal to destroy the United Citizens. I had you guys do that." Silvia explained, "My real goal is to conquer the world." She raised her hands in the air as she laughed again and then stopped as she stared at Spade's cold stare. "and I'm two-thirds there. All I have to do is conquer this place and I'm one step closer to world domination." "You're mad!" Spade yelled, trying to break free of his prison. Silvia sighed and grabbed Spade's chin and they stared at each other for a long time. "Yes. I am mad. But I want power and this is the start." "You will never succeed." "Succeed?" Silvia questioned, almost giving a chuckle "I've already won." She smiled as she took out the secret weapon. It was small pistol but Spade knew it was modified. There was a glow at the side of the pistol as Silvia glanced at Spade and stated "This glow will be the last thing you see." But  
Spade manage to break free and lunged at Silvia, trying to grab hold of the pistol, knocking them both down on the ground. The two quell over the gun for a few minutes before someone reached for the trigger and a shot was heard.


End file.
